Norman McFinger series
The Adventures of Norman McFinger, or the Norman McFinger Series, is a series of short satirical-adventure books by Fisher Morgan. Containing three books, the series follows the title character through various uncanny, and at some times, random events. The books use a special kind of writing language and layout, with grammatically and linguistically incorrect lines and dialogues. All books, ‘The Adventures of Norman McFinger’, ‘Norman McFinger II: The Adventure Continues’, and 'Norman McFinger III: Revenge of the Finger', were released in paperback and digitally via the series’s website from August 2017 to 2019. The main protagonist, Norman McFinger, is said to be a reincarnation of the author living in a strange world where nothing makes sense, even the author’s words. The stories are written in third and first-person, occasionally changing the narrator in the story. Other recurring characters in the loosely-based storyline include Dick, Dad, and Sister McFinger, Yut, Steve, Lionel. The table below lists all Norman McFinger books published to date. First instalment "The original Norman McFinger book. Norman and his family are introduced and experience several misadventures on their holiday to Easter Island until Norman gets his carrot stuck up a plum hole. The plumber must save his cousin locked in a car in Yemen. A pervert must suck a cow's udders to qualify for his job, but he's stuck on a fence. A Scottish farmer has to get over his drug addiction. A therapist has troubles when his aunt marries Rasputin. A GP must find a way to stop his great uncle from eating his fish collection. All this and more, in The Adventures of Norman McFinger." Second instalment "The second volume of the Norman McFinger collection. Yut's plumbing has ceased, but the McFingers's adventures continue. The origin of Yut is explained, a loved character is killed off, Norman comes face to face with his terrifying sumo aunt Susan, he runs into trouble at a doctor's surgery and has issues when he accidentally puts his bedroom up for sale. Read and find out what happens when the Adventure Continues." Third instalment "An alphabet collector has a party that goes terribly wrong, and an evil demon spirit murders a guest. Norman finds himself in the middle of a maze-like funeral parlour. He then travels to Jupiter and meets its ogre ruler. Norman's uncle comes to his house and accidentally murders a cat. Read the highly-anticipated latest addition to the Norman McFinger book series in 'Norman McFinger III: Revenge of the Finger'." Future instalments There are no plans for any future books in the Norman McFinger franchise or Norman McFinger IV, as of yet. Official website https://www.normanmcfinger.weebly.com The Norman McFinger official website was launched after the first announcement of the third instalment in October 2018. Film adaptation An advertisement on the official website describes a Norman McFinger film adaptation starring Zac Efron, Christopher Walken, Nicolas Cage, Owen Wilson, Adam Sandler and Jennifer Aniston. The trailer is available to watch on the website and via the link below. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ